Telepon dan Hujan
by rufinaa
Summary: Di bawah hujan, kalimat itu diucapkan dengan penuh sesal. [Indonesia!AU]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini. Ditulis sebagai self-reminder.

 **Warning(s):** SMA, Indonesia!AU, typo(s) bertebaran, absurd, _no romance._

* * *

 **Telepon dan Hujan**

by rufinaa

.

Hujan.

Hari pertama Naruto di sekolahnya yang baru dihiasi oleh langit gelap yang tidak lelah meneteskan jutaan hingga miliaran tetes air. Tadinya Naruto ingin menunggu hujan reda, tetapi sudah dua jam berlalu dan langit masih betah menurunkan hujan. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu pun memutuskan untuk menembus hujan saja. Ia mengambil payung dari tasnya, bertepatan dengan matanya yang menangkap sosok perempuan berambut sepundak berwarna merah muda.

Itu Sakura Haruno, teman sekelas yang sudah merebut perhatiannya sejak pertama kali mengikuti MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa _―red)._ Namun, Naruto belum mulai melakukan pendekatan.

Gadis itu sudah berada di pinggir koridor kelas sejak dua jam yang lalu, berdiri merapat pada dinding agar tidak terkena air hujan yang mengalir dari genteng sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat agak gelisah bercampur sebal, mungkin ia juga sedang menunggu hujan. Di tangannya ada sebuah ponsel pintar berwarna putih. Matanya sesekali berpindah pandang, langit-ponsel-langit-ponsel. Dan dari tempat Naruto berdiri―yang tidak jauh dari Sakura, ia melihat tampilan panggilan masuk di layar ponsel Sakura.

 _Kayaknya ini pas banget buat pedekate,_ batin Naruto. Ia pun batal membuka payung, lalu menghampiri gadis yang diincarnya itu. Tidak langsung menyapa, hanya berdiri di samping Sakura hingga gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

"Oh, kamu..."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Laki-laki itu berinisiatif menyahut lebih dulu.

"Ah, iya. Naruto. Aku ingat. Kita sekelas kan ya?" Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku Sa―"

"Sakura Haruno kan?"

"Eh, kamu ingat namaku?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak ingat nama perempuan secantik kamu?" Naruto kembali melempar pertanyaan, tetapi kali ini mulai menjurus. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai merasakan intensi sesungguhnya dari Naruto yang menghampirinya tiba-tiba―dan laki-laki itu malah memasang cengiran lebar. "Maaf, maaf, aku suka kelepasan. Sebenarnya aku mau menawarkan ojek payung."

"Ojek payung?"

"Iya, kerjaan sampingan kalau bosan, khusus untuk perempuan cantik saja sih." Naruto terkekeh.

 _Oke, dia mulai lagi,_ batin Sakura.

"Eh, maaf. Ini serius, cuma mau menawarkan ojek payung. Rumah kita searah kan?" Naruto kembali cengar-cengir, kalimatnya barusan mengingatkan Sakura pada sesi tukar alamat saat MOS kemarin. "Tenang, ini gratis kok."

"Terima kasih, tapi―"

"Dan biasanya aku tidak suka tawaranku ditolak, hehe."

Alis Sakura bertaut. _Ini anak maunya apa sih?_

"Iyain saja, ya? Nanti kupegangkan payungnya."

 _Ya memang harus begitu kan? Toh dia yang menawarkan._ Gadis itu kembali mendumel di dalam hati.

"Ayo, pasti ibumu sudah mencarimu karena bertahan selama dua jam di sekolah." Naruto menunjuk layar ponsel Sakura. "Aku melihat nama ibumu yang terus-menerus menelpon, tapi tidak kamu angkat."

"Karena kamu memaksa, tanggung jawab, ya." Sakura kini tidak lagi bersandar pada dinding.

 _Yes!_ batin Naruto. Pendekatannya sukses.

Naruto berjalan ke pinggir koridor, lalu membuka payung miliknya yang berwarna biru gelap. Ia memberi ruang di dalam payung, lalu menyuruh Sakura untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis itu sedikit enggan―takut dibicarakan yang tidak-tidak, terlebih ia masih anak baru. Namun, ia lebih malas kalau ditelepon ibunya lagi untuk sekian kalinya karena terlalu lama mendekam di sekolah.

Sakura melangkah, masuk ke bawah naungan payung yang melindunginya dari tetesan hujan. Ponsel putih masih ia genggam erat, berjaga siapa tahu ada telepon dari ibunya lagi.

Dan benar saja, ponsel Sakura kembali berdering tepat ketika mereka mulai berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Iya, Ibu. Ini aku lagi di jalan, kok." Begitu katanya sesaat setelah telepon diangkat. Jeda sebentar, wajahnya sebal. "Iya, iya. Ibu tenang saja, aku sudah besar, tidak perku dikhawatirkan lagi! Oke? Aku tutup, ya?"

Jeda dua detik, lalu sambungan telepon itu diputus.

"Kenapa tidak pulang sejak awal? Lumayan lho, nunggu dua jam di sekolah," sahut Naruto, membuka pembicaraan.

Sakura menghela napas pendek. "Tadinya mau nunggu reda, tapi hujannya awet. Aku lupa bawa payung."

"Berarti aku bisa dibilang seperti penyelamat, ya?"

Sakura melirik sebal, tersenyum tipis. "Penyelamat yang punya maksud lain?"

 _Glek._ Naruto buru-buru menguasai diri. "Err, murni menawarkan bantuan kok."

"Agak tidak percaya sih, tapi ya sudahlah. Terima kasih, ya. Ibuku orangnya khawatiran, sedikit-sedikit menelepon. Jadi, aku tertolong karena bisa segera pulang." Sakura melirik ponselnya, lalu mendadak benda itu bergetar. Suara deringnya beradu dengan tetesan hujan pada payung. Panggilan masuk lagi, dari Ibuny lagi. "Tuh ... apa kubilang. Nelepon lagi kan. Barusan juga kulihat ada pesan masuk, isinya sama terus sejak tadi pagi. Lagi ngapainlah, sudah makan atau belumlah. Huh."

Sakura berdecak kesal. Naruto hanya tersenyum, ia memandang ponsel yang tidak digubris oleh Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Diangkat saja teleponnya, aku tidak keberatan kok."

"Tidak apa-apa, kali ini kubiarkan saja. Lagian aku juga tidak suka kalau keseringan ditelepon Ibu. Kayak aku anak kecil saja." Sakura menggerutu, tepat ketika dering itu mati. Ia menghela napas, lega. "Ibu keseringan menelepon, bahkan tadi aku ditelepon di tengah pelajaran kedua, kan kaget!"

"Oh, yang tadi ada suara dering ponsel keras itu, ya?" Naruto tertawa. Kejadian itu memang membuat kelasnya gaduh, dan Sakura jadi diomeli guru karena lupa memasang mode getar pada ponselnya.

"Hah, tuh kan. Malu-maluin banget." Sakura menghela napas lagi.

"Ibumu cuma khawatir sama kamu saja itu."

"Iya, tahu kok, tapi sebal juga kalau kayak tiap jam ditelepon." Bibir gadis itu mengerucut. "Aku memang baru masuk SMA, tapi kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Kalau aku mau ditelepon Ibu, aku harus menelepon duluan, soalnya Ibu tidak tahu cara menelepon pakai ponsel pintar. Awalnya sebal karena agak merepotkan, hahaha, tapi Ibuku suka ditelepon, jadi apa boleh buat." Ia menunduk, memperhatikan langkahnya di atas air yang menggenang di aspal. "Tapi sejak dua bulan yang lalu malah Pamanku yang rajin meneleponku duluan, namanya Paman Jiraiya. Padahal bukan teleponnya yang kutunggu-tunggu, tapi telepon dari Ibu, hehe."

Sakura menoleh, ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Ibumu masih belum mengerti menelepon kali. Kalau begitu telepon sekarang saja."

"Hahaha, aku tidak bisa."

"Pulsamu habis?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Kalau aku bisa mengirim sambungan telepon ke surga, aku bakal menelepon Ibu setiap hari, sejak dua bulan yang lalu."

Mendadak, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto sempat terkejut karena gadis itu jadi kehujanan, ia buru-buru menadahkan payung ke tubuh gadis itu―membuat Naruto yang pundak kirinya sudah basah karena tetesan hujan dari payung kini tubuhnya jadi kehujanan juga.

"Soal Ibumu ... maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..." Gadis itu berujar pelan. Bukannya mengomel, Naruto malah tersenyum. Lebar sekali. Walaupun begitu, Sakura masih menangkap rasa kesedihan yang tersirat karena Naruto buru-buru menoleh ke arah lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," jawabnya, lalu memberi kode pada Sakura untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka hampir tiba. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud menceramahi, tapi ... mumpung orang tuamu masih ada, jangan abaikan mereka ya."

"Maaf ya, Naruto."

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Naruto tertawa pelan, ia masih menatap jalanan. Sakura menatapnya dari samping. "Aku cuma mau bilang, jangan buat dirimu menyesal, Sakura. Karena waktu tidak bisa kita putar kembali."

Demi mendengar itu, Sakura terdiam lama sekali. Naruto yang ia lihat―pandangan matanya yang sekejap tampak berbeda, pundak kirinya yang basah, ditambah rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena kehujanan barusan―semuanya langsung membekas di dalam ingatan Sakura. Termasuk kalimat yang barusan diucapkan lirih, berlatarkan suara hujan, oleh ia yang pernah menyesal.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n:**

Untuk kamu yang sedang atau pernah sebal ditelepon melulu oleh Ibu/Ayah. Untuk aku yang juga pernah merasakan demikian.

Btw, Naruto rada kalem, ya? x") Sekali-sekalilah(?) biar _feel_ -nya dapet, huehehe.


End file.
